My sister's keeper
by Phoenix Hertz
Summary: a five years old kai want a baby sister and when no one gave him any sister he stole a new born baby from a hospital and his family faces its consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**There are OC and the family background is also different. Hope you will like it.**

A five-year old little boy was running bear feet through the street. He was wearing a red t-shirt and a blue shorts. He almost ran in front of a bicycle. The person on cycle yelled "be careful kai. Now the child named kai was very happy because he finally finished his collection of fifty attack rings and he was egger to show his collection to his friends of his neighborhood. The nearest was Naz's house. He was Kai's best friend though Naz was two years older than him. He wanted to show him his latest collection. Naz's family was Indian. He had his parents and a litter sister name Gunjan. She was five year old. Kai used to play with her also but the most important part since they were in diaper the used to play husband and wife and they married thousand times where Naz used be pop though only in their childish play.

When kai reached their house he saw there was more that need people to him and not only the house was looking decorated but the people are also looking like some ancient prince and prince with heavy costumes and jewelry. He passes through the crowd and reached the balcony where he found Naz's mother in a dark red and off white sari with a beautiful gold necklace and some gold bangles, Naz was looking like and Indian prince and Gunjan was wearing a dark green mirror work lahenga. Well he never understood what is lahenga but he know it is just a overly heavy handy worked long skirt with a vale known as orni and a small blouse which is more modest than that of piece of cloth which is known as bra. Any woman would look hot and sexy in it but Gunjan is looking like a doll.

Kai didn't waste any more time and called Naz. "Hey Naz come out see my collection of attack ring." Naz came to him "sorry kai I can't come today go play with others."

"No, you said you are to play with me today" he yelled like a fife years old.

"Sorry kid I forgot to say you today is Rakhee and if I go out today then that spoiled brat will annoy me to the hell." He pointed towards Gunjan who show him tongue and made faces in return.

"Saitan ki bacchi, I will you kill you today." He yelled towards Gunjan and started pulling her long raven hair while she was shouting "mom mama…help' and their poor mother wan again being referee in their match some. Sometime kai wished he had a little sister but not like the drama queen Gunjan.

After like forever the stopped their so called war and their mother arrived in front of kai offering him sweets. Naz came tagging along with her.

"So what is the meaning of all this arrangement and what is Rakhee?" Kai asked.

"Sweetheart it is a simple ceremony you can say where the sisters show their love and respect to their brother and also reminded the brother about their great responsibility on their sister."

Naz's mother tried to make kai understand but could understand very well that kai being kai didn't understand anything and no need to say Kai's blank expression with question filled eyes.

"I mean to say the sister roped their brother with this piece of love in his hand." She showed a ribbon with many beautiful pieces of stone and golden string attached to it. "This beautiful thread is called Rakhee is not any simple tread it binds the sister and brother with love, respect and responsibility with each other. Understand." Kai just nodded.

"Enough of talking I want to complete all of this first. I am hungry. I am fasting from morning and this monster big brother is only feeding himself. And why do I am the one is fasting for him and worshiping him. He should also do this. It is unfair."

"Gunjan don't call your big brother a monster" her mother scolded her. "And what can I do about it is only ritual."

Gunjan pouted but started performing the ritual and the string in his brother hand. His brother being his brother raised his legs in front of her face "I am older than you right? Then you should touch feet right." he smirked.

"My foot." She yelled.

"No not your foot. You belong under my foot. Touch it."

"Touch you feet yourself." She said coldly.

Now Naz stood up "so you are not going to touch my feet right? Then I will also not your Rakhee gift and your favorite chocolates….." he showed her the gift she brought for her and again pulled out his feet in front of her. She bowed a little towards her feet and snatched the gift from his hand and ran away.

"Saitan ki bacchi, I am going to kill you." And he ran after her. Their mother laughed.

"I also want a Rakhee." Kai cried

"Baby you don't have any sister. It is not for you." She could see the child's face went down. "I got an idea" she clapped and called her daughter. Gunjan came followed by his brother. "Mom he is pulling my hair." She shouted. "Why she is not touching my feet like you did to your brother.' She smiled to her children and then said."Gunjan my baby kai also want to wear Rakhee. Tie him one." Kai also nodded in back ground.

"NO I will not tie. Why I will tie him he is not my brother."

"Gunjan tie me. I will give you my attack rings." He requested innocently showing his collection.

"No I will not tie you. Go asked your sister to tie you this Rakhee" she put a Rakhee on his hand.

"I don't have a sister."

"So can I do?"

"Gunjan tie him or will beat you understand." Naz said.

"Then I will bite you."

"What did you say?" he yelled and again started pulling her hair.

"What is your problem, if you tie me one Rakhee."

She became quite and red. "I don't want to tie you Rakhee. If I tie you then you will become my brother I don't want another monster brother. I want to marry you then why I will make you my brother." Her mother laughed at her five years old daughter's confession though she knew that her daughter don't have any clue about what she is say. Any way who care when this is so cute and funny. She got tears in her eyes while laughing. But kai being a child could not understand it and burst out in huge tears "I want a sister. I want Rakhee. Give me a sister." The Baby cried and the woman didn't know what to do. "Baby don't cry. Go asked you mother. She will give you a sister."

"she will give me a sister?"

"Yes she will give you."

"I want it today. I want to celebrate Rakhee?"

The woman thought what she had done to get stuck in that situation. She got a child who wanted a sister in that very day. How can she make him understand a baby don't fall from nowhere that it will come in one day and so she let the child own mother to deal with him to make him understand birds and bees concept. "Go ask your mama. She will give you what you want." She didn't know what the child will do to get a sister on that very day.

**Saitan ki bacchi- demon child.**

'


	2. Chapter 2

A young lady was working on dinner without knowing a pair of eyes watching her every move. Out of blue she felt a pair of hand wrap itself around her thin waist and jumped around to find none but her foolish husband giving he his famous foolish like grin. "God what was that."

"Love my dear love."

"Oh really" she snaked her hands around her husband's neck with a flirtatious grin. "But I don't have any time, love." Then she pushed him hard on his chest.

"Ouch that's hurts my heart."

"Whatever I have to work around and all you do is sitting idly or disturb me. Now listen one thing carefully if you want any food in your stomach at night you better keep your filthy hand off me while I am working."

"But I don't want any food just want you" with that he started to approach his pray and his pray give in into his seductive look. They were about to kiss…..

"Mamma papa" there their little devil came to spoil their romantic mood.

"Mamma papa" kai came running toward the young couple.

"What is it champ?" His father shuffled his hair and took him in his arm so his kid could reach his face on his long body. He was a famous athletic and dream to make his son also like him yet much better.

"Papa please I want a sister." Both his parents looked at each other and felt their face and ear on fair.

"Yeah well…um…ok you will have one younger sister or brother."

"No I want a sister not any brother."

"Ok then. You will have one sister happy now."

"Then give me a sister." Now his father was really in trouble.

"Baby you will have one sister but not now. After few days now go and play with your friends." He put his junior down.

"No I want my sister."

"Sister falls from sky that you will get instantly." His mother scolded him.

"Baby he is a kid." His father remained his mother.

"No you don't know. Now he started to act naughtier and I have to face it."

His father knew kai came in wrong time and now his wife is in soiled mood. He often has to tolerate her mood swing. Poor kai could not understand why his mother was scolding him when he just asked a sister from them. After watching his parents' drama for a quite too long he understood his parents will not keep his request and he have to find another way to get a sister so he ran towards his other known destination than his home.

Little kai threw a pebble on a window of 1st floor of Naz house. No reaction he found in return. Then he threw another stone. Nothing happen. He had started to grow impatience. He collected huge amount of pebbles and started throwing in the window as a missile launcher.

"Damn you ka….." five or six pebble hit Gunjan one by one in the face when she opened the window and she fell backward." She was so furious that she started shouting "what the hell do you think you are doing moron."

"Shh…" kai said in more than a whisper "come down I want to talk to you."

"No why? You come up."

"No I can't. I want to talk to you secretly."

"Ok fine."

She came down 'what is it?"

"Not here. In the park."

They went in the park. "Now say what is it?"

"Tie me a Rakhee no please." Gunjan fell animatedly

"How many times I will tell you that I will not tie you anything and to say this you brought me here."

"No I was just trying. Anyway I don't want any sister like you. I want a good sister. Can you tell where I can buy a sister?" gunjan was seeing thousand stars in her head. "You want to buy a sister then let me see." She put her finger under her chin gesturing a thinking posture. "Once Naz said me when I was young mom brought me from hospital. I think people buy babies from hospital." Kai's face lit up with the information. Now he can have a sister of his own. "Then let's go and buy a sister." Kai said excitedly.

"No I will not go"

"Why?

"Mom will scold me"

"Who is going to tell mom."

"But kai you are going to buy a baby. Mom can understand if I bring a kitten with me.

"Don't worry my mom will not understand I will hide her securely under my bed. Mamma will never find out."

"Ok but"

"You will not go right then I will not marry you."

"No" "then let's go" kai started running pulling Gunjan along with him.

"Wait do you have money."

Kai thought for sometime then said "do we need money?"

"Yes off course we are going to buy something."

"Um…. But I don't have any. I will give them my collection of attack rings."

"They will take that?"

"You don't know it is much worthy."

"Ok let's buy then." Gunjan said excitedly and agreed to help his friend in shopping a baby sister.


End file.
